


Unchained Melody

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, FTM, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kurt, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine forms a band to preform at his showcase and Kurt sees beyond the niggling envy, because Kurt is a boy with a boyfriend with a band and he’s pretty damn proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hurt (-ish...It's sort of vaguely related to the prompt, but, whatever, I'm playing bingo)  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” Blaine mumbles absentmindedly into Kurt’s ear out of the blue while he’s sitting with Kurt leaning against his chest, doing homework together. 

“That NYADA was stupid to reject me the first time when there are such imbeciles running around there,” Kurt distractedly replies as he makes _fact-based_ corrections to the paper for the group project he’s doing in his Broadway History course. He’s not sure how people in NYADA’s _musical theater_ major can possibly _not_ know this stuff.

“Well, yes,” Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt’s hair affectionately and squeezing his arm tighter around Kurt’s waist, “but that’s not what I meant right then. I’ve been thinking that it’s stupid for me to be a performance major and not have a band.”

“You could be a solo artist,” Kurt argues.

“I guess,” Blaine sighs, setting aside his book for the moment, “But that’s not really what I visualized. That’s not really my vibe.”

Kurt holds back his laugh thinking of when New Directions competed against the Warblers and he admired the front man with all the charisma and all the shine, forgetting entirely that there were at least a dozen boys dancing and singing behind him.

“I’ve seen your Warblers performances, honey, you’ve always been solo; even when you were in a show choir.”

“No way! I had all the guys!” Blaine counters, sounding as if he’s never heard this bit of critique. He probably hasn’t actually, because all those boys in those performances seemed just as mesmerized by Blaine as Kurt did.

“As backup, not sharing the limelight,” Kurt reminds him. “It’s a compliment. You’re talented enough to do it all by yourself with some occasional back-up singers.”

“Thanks, babe, but it just doesn’t seem as much fun doing it alone. I liked having all the guys to work with. I think I want to at least try a band, which means I need bandmates.”

“Unless you’re about to say that you need help judging the talent in casting, I don’t want to hear any more,” Kurt teases, tossing away his paper with a simple flick of his wrist, because there is no way he can get back into that mess now. “I’ll have you know that my résumé reflects my experience with judging auditions. I helped with filling the ranks of the New Directions after I graduated.” 

“Calm down,” Blaine jokes, good-naturedly, “That’s exactly what I was going to ask _after_ I asked if you wanted to be in a band with me.” 

“And pull a Sonny and Cher? Probably not a good idea.” 

Kurt slips in Blaine’s hold, still resting between Blaine’s legs and with Blaine’s arms around him and with Blaine’s hands tracing patterns on him, but turning sideways against him in order to actually _look at him_ while they talk. Their original intention was to actually get some work done, but that’s passed now.

“How optimistic,” Blaine deadpans.

“Sorry, I said that wrong. It’s just that I’ve thought about being in a band, getting famous, being in all the gossip magazines I’ve read for years, finally having the spotlight, and I don’t think I can right now. I think I should focus on the respectable fame of Broadway. NYADA has shown that fighting for the spotlight of Glee club is nothing compared to being under the scrutiny of snobs, which is only a microcosm of the masses and…I-I’m not sure I’m ready for all that and I’m sure that whatever band you put together will be spectacular enough to get that fame quickly.”

“Baby—“ Blaine begins, but Kurt doesn’t need his placations. He knows what Blaine will say and it’s nice, but it’s not necessary.

“It’s fine. Being trans is a lesson in patience: waiting to come out, waiting to pass, waiting for hormones and surgery if that’s what you choose, waiting for people to understand, waiting for all the pieces to come together. I just have to keep waiting to fit in my skin and waiting for my time on Broadway. Plus, I have NYADA to finish and Broadway auditions to prepare for. Anyway, I had to wait for a boyfriend and you were worth the wait.”

Blaine’s expression shifts to his heart eyes and pleased bashful smile and Kurt much prefers that. He prefers his boyfriend knowing that, while sympathy is nice, he doesn’t need to baby Kurt. He pretty much knows how to handle himself. This is a conversation he’s had in many forms with many people: complaining to his dad about the lack of _male_ roles for his vocal range, commiserating with Unique about the bullshit that plagues either one or both of their experiences, and so on. He’s practiced in picking himself up from things with mantras and pieces of reality.

“If you change your mind, there will always be a place for you,” Blaine promises.

“Thank you, honey. I think for now I will settle for helping with talent selection and serving as your stylist,” Kurt insists, placing his hand on Blaine’s neck and stretching up to plant a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Who said you’d be the stylist?”

Kurt kisses him again, harder and more insistent this time, not hesitating to deepen it when he feels the rumble of a groan in Blaine’s chest that never quite makes it to a sound, but pulling back just as he’s starting to feel himself slipping and coquettishly asks, “Are you saying I won’t be? I’m clearly the best choice.”

“I can’t argue, though we can’t all dress like you do. I’m planning on asking Sam and I don’t think he can rock the ascot,” Blaine says with a voice that is suggestively ragged, indicating the ascot Kurt is wearing and beginning to nimbly untie it and pull it away, the feel of silk brushing swiftly by Kurt’s neck giving him shivers.

“Too true. But I’ve been a pretty formidable personal shopper. Again, check the résumé.”

“I think I can trust you.”

“You better,” Kurt threatens teasingly as he plays with the buttons of Blaine’s shirt, popping the top few through their holes. “By the way, is there any reason you’re doing this _now_? Shouldn’t you wait until closer to graduation? Is it part of your major or a class or something?" 

“Sort of. June is throwing me what’s basically a ‘Back-to-School’ showcase - she calls it something more sophisticated but that's essentially what it is - and she is inviting a bunch of important people and I was thinking that I needed to start thinking about what I’m showcasing.”

“Ah,” Kurt says, thinking of how June is probably advocating that Blaine look at what his _relationship_ is showcasing. He’s seen and heard how Blaine clams up when he is asked about June around Kurt – like he is now, looking all fake nonchalant as if he isn’t completely over the moon about it, but with a blush on his cheeks that betrays him. It’s clearly a sore spot and Kurt made sure to try to hide his envy, so Kurt doesn’t think that’s it. Kurt _is_ at one of the best acting schools in the country after all.

“So, I’ll make some fliers and maybe we can have our auditions sometime this week?” Blaine offers, clearly trying to change the subject, but Kurt is already putting his attention back on Blaine’s buttons and parting the front.

“Sure, hon,” Kurt agrees before sucking hard kisses onto Blaine’s collarbone.

“Kurt?” Blaine gulps.

“Yeah?”

“You’ll have your time. You were born to amaze. I promise." 

* * *

 

They end up not needing to do any auditions after all, because, as is usually the case with recruiting bandmates, friends win over strangers, and as is typical for Blaine, he sees the potential in their haphazard assembly of people.

It began with Sam, who had, of course, agreed to be in the as of yet unnamed band – though with the condition that he wasn’t sure how long he’d stay and Blaine being Blaine was just excited by the “yes” and agreed to the conditions. Then there was Santana – really, Kurt should have seen her coming from the beginning – who heard about the band from listening in to a conversation between _Kurt and Blaine_ about the type of music, feel of the band, and _maybe a few_ style questions and then promptly demanded that she be included to “add some spice.” Santana then awkwardly suggested Dani, which Kurt actually thought wasn’t a bad idea at all and so Blaine came by to pick up Kurt from his shift the next day and asked Dani then and there, whereupon she also said yes. (Meanwhile, as the band fills its ranks, Kurt tells Unique that she should be in the band, but she insists that she’s purely a solo act and he has to agree. He can’t think of any way that someone can really be appropriately paired with Unique when she really deserves all the attention.)

And even though, on paper, it seemed atrocious, Kurt could actually picture albums with multiple quality duets – Blaine/Santana, Santana/Dani, Blaine/Sam, Blaine/Dani – and group ballads. While the idea of Dani bringing the rock ‘n’ roll and Sam bringing the traditional American roots sound could be catastrophic, it could also be a good balance. Sam has the capacity to crank it up and Dani has the ability to dial it down.

And if Kurt had any residual fear, the four thoroughly proves it when they audition for June.

As Kurt puts his finishing touches on his styling by simplifying Blaine and putting aside the bowties for the day alongside the preppiest of Blaine’s attire, he can feel the excitement radiating off of Blaine in the twitch of his fingers and stretch of his impossibly wide grin. Blaine’s excitement is almost enough for him to ignore how June turns up her nose and makes snide comments at the idea of Kurt having anything to do with Blaine’s image at all, and Kurt is hopeful enough on the band’s behalf that he keeps his mouth shut, takes a seat as each person takes a turn with the microphone introducing themselves, defiantly keeps his eye on the stage throughout the four-song set, and claps as hard as he can once it ends, thinking that this band might actually make an asset of the potential hodgepodge.

 _Of course_ June has to admit that she loves it, because it’s impossible not to by the end – not when they make sure to include both their rock side and their folk abilities and not when they know how to weave duets with ballads so as to not make the set choppy – and although June does insist that the majority of the showcase be devoted to Blaine and, again, Blaine agrees without a second thought, looking relieved to simply not have been shot down – there is no doubting that the audition was a success. (Plus, as Kurt is looking around, he sees no anger or disappointment in the faces of the other three at June’s demand. They are all probably just as surprised as Blaine when they’ve been staring at June’s pinched, stone-faced expression this whole time.)

And just like that, Blaine has a band and a showcase and with one bright grin and a wink directed at him from his boyfriend on the stage, Kurt sees beyond the niggling envy, because Kurt is a boy with a boyfriend with a band and he’s pretty damn proud. 

Kurt continues to be proud when they decide to go out for celebratory drinks after June leaves and Blaine throws his arm around Kurt’s waist and tightly grips his hip. He’s proud when Blaine slips his hand wordlessly into the back pocket of Kurt’s pants as Blaine excitedly analyses their sound on the way to the bar. Kurt is proud when Blaine agrees that he will need to loosen some buttons on his style for performances, saying, “I’ll leave that up to my stylist,” even when he quietly adds, “Please, nothing too drastic.” He is proud when Blaine gives him a soft kiss when Kurt whispers, “I promise.” He is proud when Blaine listens to Dani’s iPod for more non-Top 40 song suggestions, hums along against Kurt’s shoulder, and taps out time on Kurt’s knee.

Kurt feels something a little _different_ from proud when they go back to the loft together and he lets Blaine take off some of his layers, because nothing is sexier than someone doing something they love and doing it well. That feeling builds when Blaine lets Kurt undress him as carefully as he’d let Kurt pick his clothes while Blaine watches him with that _look_ that gives him shivers: the look that is both hard with sure want and soft with affection, the look that makes Kurt feel like he’s under Blaine’s inspection but keeps him feeling warm like the scrutinizing looks of strangers never has. It’s a new feeling that leaves Kurt knowing that the shake of his hands isn’t just nerves, but _thrill_. He feels lips on him and hands cradling him and words of wonder in his ear and the build of urgency in his being. He knows his hands are a little wild in their grip and roam and his kissing is probably too messy, but Blaine doesn’t seem to mind one bit and only returns to fervor in kind. In the end, they do what they did before, not feeling like they need to push it any farther, and once they’ve come down and the pounding in their chests calms, they familiarly tuck themselves in for the night.

But, maybe, in the dark of night, when Blaine has fallen asleep and softly snores beside him, Kurt feels that jealousy rise up again and maybe he feels a little of the darkness spilling over the proud feeling and maybe that makes him feel pretty awful. Maybe he feels bad for letting the petty thoughts take over. Maybe he’s worried he will become the arm candy to Blaine’s success. Maybe he doesn’t want to have to keep reminding himself that someday he will feel better and be ready for the public spotlight. Maybe he doesn’t want to have to wait for anything anymore. Maybe he hopes all these thoughts will go away in his sleep and he’ll wake up in the morning feeling that proud feeling or that _other_ feeling and nothing else.

It’s then when Blaine snuffles in his sleep, when Blaine pulls Kurt tightly against him and Kurt lets himself sink into Blaine’s hold, wiggling himself so he can cross his arms on his chest to hug himself within the embrace of Blaine around him, when Kurt rests his head where Blaine’s neck meets his shoulder so Kurt can feel the warmth of his skin and smell the remnants of his cologne, and when Kurt feels the soft gusts of Blaine’s breathing against his hair. It’s then when what’s on his chest or not in his pants isn’t the beacon blaring at the front of his mind because of what’s holding him up and together, feeling the strength of the arms around him and the knowledge that waiting _does_ pay off. And, like that, he thinks he has a new mantra for darker times.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is skeptical of the sound I imagine for this band, I have a playlist I imagine and I can share some of the songs I picture them singing. I will admit though that I have no knowledge of anything vocal, so I basically just listen to stuff and think, "Oh, yeah, ____ could do that," so, my image could be totally weird and wonky.


End file.
